In order for a network administrator to update the firmware on a large number of thin client devices, the administrator must manually update the firmware on each device individually. The individual installation approach, however, is prohibitively time consuming especially when large numbers of client devices or frequent updates are concerned. In installing or updating general purpose software or firmware on large numbers of thin client devices, an administrator may use a remote management software to remotely install or update software or firmware on the client devices. If the remote management software is used to install or update firmware on a client device, and if a firmware package becomes corrupted, a network outage or other issue interrupts the firmware update process, and/or any other error or failure occurs during the firmware update process, the error or failure in the update process can result in the client device becoming unusable. A need therefore exists for methods and systems to enable network administrators to efficiently and reliably update firmware on large numbers of thin client devices.